Pork Rinds
by Phantom Amethyst
Summary: Pork rinds made Helga practically crazy. And that was an accident. What if she had some friends who gave her the stuff on purpose without her knowing? Some crazy chaos for sure! A/H, of course.
1. The plan

Phoebe winked at Rhonda as Helga began eating her breakfast along with the rest of the gang.

Phoebe had grown quite a bit since fourth grade. She was still known for her shy demeanour and smart head. She was also known as Gerald's boyfriend. Her hair was longer, but still the same style. She was not short anymore, and she reached 5'5.

Rhonda was still fashions' first and nicest customer, but she bit back on the gossiping. She left that scene since she and Helga became friends.

Lila also didn't hang out with her anymore, because then she would've hung out with Helga too. Rhonda still wore the best and finest clothes, and her hair was now long, silky and smooth. She usually wore it up in a pony.

Lila sat next to Arnold, who was enjoying his meal just as much as Helga.

He had grown through the years. His hair was cut, but it was still roughly gelled together, he played football, and everyone would've thought that he was just an ordinary jock. He had the broad shoulders, the athletic build, and the muscles.

Only problem; he wasn't just the ordinary jock.

He was the kindest guy in high school. Sure, he had lost his temper at times, but it was if someone offended a good friend, or if someone was just downright wrong.

Lila had certainly changed. Her hair wasn't in a braid anymore and she wore it mostly loose. Her wardrobe consisted of more skanky clothes than other things. Minis and tight tank tops with high heels were usually seen on her body.

Lila was of course, a cheerleader, and she made sure in her 'ever so friendly' way that no-one forgot it. She had quite a reputation at school, and no-one dared to say something rude about her, because everyone adored her, or because there simply wasn't anything rude to say.

Helga said that because she's _perfect_, she has so many faults. She thought that the 'drama-mama' as she now called Lila, was just a fake bimbo. She didn't hold back on saying it to her, either. She was the only girl who despised her openly.

Whenever Lila 'attempted' to make truce (she knew about the things Helga said to her, not even behind her back, and she thought if she tried to make truce in front of _everyone, _she would truly look like a saint), Helga would just brush her off and continue to talk with Phoebe.

This made Lila furious, but she'd just make like it never happened. Helga would smile; truly smile with pleasure, when she would hear Lila take deep breaths just to calm her self down.

Helga had that affect on people.

She didn't care what people thought about her, and that's one thing many girls admired her for. Some girls resented her, because, even_ if _she _still _had one eyebrow after seven years, and even if she didn't care about what people said, she still had a great body. Her skin was milky smooth, her face was flawless, she had an athlete's body (she went to states for swimming), and she still ate what she wanted.

Her hair was always up in two loosely made pigtails, and people could see she was a tomboy by her choice of clothes. She always had safari pants, baggy black pants, or green shorts on. _Very_short shorts. Her tops consisted on mostly oversized t-shirts, but on rare occasions, she would wear a little tight t-shirt. It would have sleeves to her elbows, and she would wear it especially with black baggy pants.

It was then when everyone could see her firm stomach, and it would compliment her curves. People could see that she trained just as hard as the football team, if not harder.

Guys looked forward to these times, and girls would just want it to be over with, because they'd have to give up on trying getting the boys' attention. It would be hopeless.

These occasions would be at a party, if she actually would go. Then many boys will stare at her and she wouldn't even notice. The girls (who weren't part of her fan club) would seethe that she wouldn't even _milk_ the attention.

Typically Helga would leave the party soon, taking Phoebe along with her (She always looked out for her best friend, knowing that Phoebe was a very light drinker, she'd leave with Phoebe, too scared to trust her best friend alone with booze and drunken teenagers).

Phoebe would usually be at Gerald (coupled since middle school), who would usually be at Arnold, who would usually be at Lila (dated since Lila saw how popular Arnold has gotten with football, along with Gerald).

These were the times when Lila actually saw her boyfriend gaping at Helga. She would do anything to try and get his attention, but it wouldn't work. His eyes would usually be fixated on her. Mainly on her big, blue, deep eyes.

"C'mon Phoebes. Let's go. I have to get ya home." Helga tugged on her friends arm. Phoebe giggled and hiccupped right after. She had a half lidded look and her body wasn't balanced as she leaned forward and backward.

"Hello, lesbian of the century." Lila sneered, making it no secret that she despised Helga at that moment.

"Hello, bitch." Helga snapped back casually.

Everyone knew, the gang especially, that Helga had a bit of a foul mouth. But she only used her words real sharp when something or someone irritated her. But when something did, it was best to cover small children's ears. But Helga never cursed when she knew there were children around.

If there was one thing she hated, it was when people will just easily curse when kids were around. Helga loved kids, and she also wanted them to be as innocent as possible, for as long as possible.

Phoebe crossed her eyes and touched Helga's face strangely as Lila threw daggers with her eyes at Helga.

Helga stared blankly at Gerald. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I tried to stop her."

"How much?" Helga asked, placing Phoebe's arm firmly around her neck as she helped her friend stand up straight.

"I think three." Gerald said; his tone more serious as he glanced worriedly at his girlfriend.

"Damn." Helga muttered. "Last time it was two and I had to take her to my place just so that her parents wouldn't get suspicious!" Helga said, tightening her hold on Phoebe's waist.

Arnold stared at Helga. He admired her in more than one way, and he loved it how protective she was over her friend. How responsible she was. How good she looked with her hair down…

"Okay, call us when you get home." Gerald said, pocketing his hands and interrupting Arnold's thoughts. "How many did you have?" He asked sceptically.

He also knew Helga was responsible and she wouldn't dare to drive with Phoebe if she was also drunk, but he had to make sure.

Helga shrugged. "Just about five." Arnold's eyes widened as he thought about all the gruesome and bad things that could happen. Hillwood wasn't as safe as the old days anymore.

"Helga…" He said, worry evident in his voice.

"Don't worry Arnoldo, I for one, am not a light drinker. I don't even _drink_. Sure, I had one glass of punch, but that was before I figured out it was spiked." Helga chuckled. "Guess Phoebe here didn't know it was spiked. She made an oath that she wasn't ever gonna drink again when she woke up with a throbbing head in my bed."

Gerald nodded; sure that she was saying the truth. "Then what _did_ you drink?"

Helga nodded to a coke machine. "I had four cokes."

They all chuckled (except Lila of course) and she smirked good-naturally. These were the times when she let her bully side at ease.

Phoebe tripped over her own two feet and Helga stopped her from falling in a heap of mess. She stumbled and readjusted her hold on Phoebe. Her shoulder lightly brushed against Arnold's and a shock of electricity went through him as she drew back.

Arnold stared at her agape and she sheepishly grinned. "Sorry, it's hard to control your own body with all these people, never mind a drunken one as well." Helga chuckled.

"Okay, so-"

"Gerald! I know how to take care of my best friend!" Helga stated, getting a little irritated and annoyed that Gerald didn't trust her _with_ _her own best friend_.

"Okay, okay! I was just checkin'!" Gerald yelled. Phoebe wobbled some more and Helga stumbled a little again before adjusting her grip on Phoebe.

She chuckled again. "Better get her outta here while she still has her dignity!" Helga nodded them goodbye and made her way through the crowd of dancing teenagers. It was Rhonda's party (naturally) and it was reserved at a pub on a Saturday. Everyone was there.

Many boys had betted on her, and said if she lost the eyebrow, she would ultimately beat any girl. Lila included.

"This is good." Helga said as she took another bite out of her sandwich.

Rhonda grinned wickedly and nodded as she played with her pasta using her fork. This was way too much of a secret to be eating.

She and Phoebe had a plan.

And they didn't intend on ruining it.

Rhonda and Helga had become a lot closer over the years and the queen be wasn't as snobbish as in fourth grade. Helga had made sure of it.

Rhonda also knew about 'ice cream' (after Rhonda had confided in Helga with some of her deepest darkest secrets, Helga showed her trust with telling her about him), but Phoebe had noticed that it wasn't such a big deal anymore.

That's why Helga had turned a bit more humane and treated people with respect. She was all about respect. Dr. Bliss had told her with her eyebrows raised; "To be respected and earn someone's trust and respect, you have to respect and trust others, Helga."

She had slowly but surely formed her life around that one simple sentence. People started to notice, but wisely (VERY wisely) chose not to comment on it.

"Dang, sorry I was late." Helga said as she picked at her fries.

There at the table was Rhonda, Phoebe, Arnold, Lila, Gerald and Helga.

"It's ever so alright-"

"I know it was a pleasure not having me here, Drama-mama." Helga grinned at Phoebe.

"Helga…"

"What, Football Head? Should I pretend she likes me?" Helga snorted. Lila rolled her eyes at her.

Arnold gulped as he glanced between the two girls fuming at each other.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea sitting in the middle of two girls who obviously hated each other.

"Helga, what took you so long, anyway?" Rhonda asked, breaking the building tension between Helga and Lila.

Or trying to.

Helga glared at Lila, before shrugging at Rhonda, making like Lila never existed.

"I just had to help my grandmother unpack." Helga said and grinned at Phoebe.

"Oh my… Granny Ciarah?" Phoebe visibly shivered. "I'm glad you got out of there alive."

Helga laughed openly and Arnold got a tingly feeling in his stomach. He covered it up by thinking it was Lila just being Lila. Yeah right. He loved the sound of Helga's laugh, whenever she did. Which was very rare.

"Yeah…" Helga's laughter died down slowly.

"Why did she come to visit this time?" Phoebe asked.

Helga played with her fork. "Somethin' about visiting mom for plans for this summer."

Helga and her parents had gotten considerably closer over the years. It all started when she got their attention with her swimming. They were forced to come with her to Japan; she had gotten through all the way to world championships. No-one knew except Phoebe, Rhonda, Gerald and Arnold.

They had greeted her when she and her parents were at the airport to fly over to Japan.

The friends were very proud of her achievement, but they weren't sure why she kept it a secret. Only Phoebe knew and she just smiled and said that that was the kind of person Helga was when they would ask.

The small family was forced to share a suite and Bob and Miriam saw what they were missing. They actually had a few civilized conversations. Bob saw how his wife was always sleeping.

First he thought she was an alcoholic, but he didn't drink (at least not in front of his family), so there was no possible way that she could get it.

He took her to the doctor the day before the competition and Bob proved something to his youngest daughter.

He had a softer side.

Helga insisted on coming along and they got her hospitalized. The doctor had explained that Miriam had a rare case of a sleeping sickness, and that she wasn't, in fact, an alcoholic.

He advised that Miriam should stay in for the night and that she could get all the vitamins and minerals that she needed to function properly again.

Bob had nodded and said that he can stay here while Helga should go rest for tomorrow.

She refused to go out the hospital and stayed with Bob that night.

They spent the night playing cards with a cheap pack that Bob had bought along with some coffee for them both.

They also talked for a bit, and Helga confessed that she was jealous of her sister. Bob had apologized for the way he had been neglecting her and explained that it was lack of sleep and he grinned sheepishly like a Pataki would normally do. Helga noticed that she did it the same way when telling something embarrassing. He said it was also of too much work, that he hardly ever saw Miriam and took it all out on Helga. She smiled broadly and punched him playfully on the arm.

He laughed as he rubbed said place and complimented her on her firm punch. She blushed and shrugged it off.

After this whole confession thing, they talked again. But this time, Helga would laugh openly when he told her something funny, and he listened intently when she told him all about her school, the school work, and how everybody always got on her nerve when the spotlight was on her.

He was astounded as she bragged modestly (if that's possible. 0.o) about how some people feared her. He also found out about her poetry and was impressed as she told him about how she learnt a language and kung fu.

The two hard-headed Pataki's laughed the night over and Bob finally advised her to go to sleep to rest for tomorrow.

The next morning Helga woke up to see her self in the rented car in the back seat.

Bob heard her begin to wake up and handed her coffee over briefly. Not even a 'Good morning', or a 'Hello'.

Helga looked away and thought yesterday was just a dream. She was disappointed and almost depressed, but then her eyes caught his and he slightly, but briefly, smiled at her.

She smiled broadly and noticed her mom in the passenger seat, looking intently at her daughter. Bob had told her all about Helga and her life while their daughter was asleep and she couldn't believe she had such a wonderful daughter to begin with.

Both parents regretted the past, but made an oath to never be like that again. It would be tough, but they were proud of their daughter and everything she did. They also knew that she was a strong girl, and she would make an effort to try.

Helga grinned silently at her mom and she returned the smile.

There was understood in the car.

A new page was turned.

In the end Helga got third place, but both parents were overjoyed and Bob had even said that she could easily bring back first place next year. Helga rolled her eyes playfully and sighed. Same ol' competitive Bob.

"Where are you guys going?" Arnold asked. Helga dreaded the question and wished he had never asked it.

A muffled sound came from her mouth as she hid her head in her hands.

"What?" Rhonda asked. "Speak up, mouth-for-America." She added, grinning as she focused on her polished nails.

"It's awful!" Helga exclaimed and hid her head again.

"What is, Helga?" Phoebe asked, lightly touching her best friend's arm.

"We're going to the Bahamas." Helga miserably sighed, placing her fingertips on her temples.

"Who's being snobby and stuck up now?" Lila asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Can it, Lila. My grandmother's coming with. _And_ she's staying until we go. That's three weeks _and_ the two week vacation! I can barely spend one day with her without wanting to rip my hair out!" Helga sagged to the table, groaning as she pictured what five weeks with that old witch was like.

"I know how ya feel, ma sister." Gerald said. Helga briefly looked up and nodded, showing that he had to exaggerate.

He was good at that.

"I had to spend my last vaca taking care of my nana."

Helga nodded. "It's bad." She chuckled. "Last time she tried to get Olga to fess up to the mac and cheese that went horribly wrong! Granny was all over the place and I half tolerated her. It was kinda fun."

"Oh this is good. The fearless Helga G. Pataki calls her Grandmother Granny in public?" Lila tried again. Arnold finally got irritated at Lila for trying to get Helga mad. He was about to say something about it when Helga cut him off.

"Lila, build a bridge and get over it. Stop trying to make me mad, and so what? Even though she's a big pain in the ass most of the time, I respect my Grandmother and I care about her." Helga said firmly. Arnold sat there agape as everyone's jaws dropped at the same time.

Arnold was really proud and impressed by Helga. She clearly didn't like it if anyone insulted her Grandmother and she respected her family.

"So?" Lila asked. Everyone silently got disappointed at Lila for being so wrong and childish.

Mostly Arnold. He couldn't look at Lila the same anymore. He couldn't _look_ at her. And it wasn't the first time. There were many times that Lila tried to intimidate Helga, and Arnold got angrier every time.

"Excuse me." Helga excused her self and pushed her plate away as she stood up. She let a few twenties fall on the table.

"I have to meet up with my _Granny_ for a shopping trip." Helga said, staring directly at Lila.

She took a breath and finally smiled lightly. "Even though I'll hate it." They chuckled.

She bumped into a waiter on her way out and everyone stared at her as she apologized briefly. She was clearly not in a chatter mood. She exited the restaurant.

It was the first time Arnold noticed what she had on. A turquoise tank top, surprisingly showing her curves off, and a light brown short that ended just above the middle of her thighs. She had dark brown flip flops on and her hair was in a high pony tail.

It wasn't a party, so she really had an appointment with her grandma.

"Excuse us, we have to make sure she doesn't go and punch a wall." Rhonda flipped her curled out hair as she and Phoebe stood up.

They all chuckled. Their food was finished almost fifteen minutes ago and they had been chatting ever since.

"Guess we're done here." Gerald said; putting on his coat as Arnold and Lila stood up too.

"Yeah." Arnold said as he took out his wallet.

He took out a fifty and threw it lazily on the table.

They all exited the restaurant and saw how Helga embraced her Grandmother almost lovingly.

They're gazes softened at the scene. It was interrupted by a loud snort.

They all looked at Lila disapprovingly.

"Hey Lila, didn't you say something about meeting up with Sheena after breakfast?" Arnold asked; a fake smile plastered on his face.

Lila squealed. "Thanks for reminding me, Arnold!" Lila said and gave her boyfriend a quick peck before rushing off to her car.

"How do ya put up with that pain-in-the-ass bimbo of a girl?" Gerald asked, groaning as she was out of sight.

"One of the questions I ask myself everyday, Gerald. Everyday." Arnold massaged his temples.

They noticed Helga and her Grandmother coming over.

"Hey. This is my grandmother. Granny, these are my friends. Gerald, Rhonda, Arnold and, well, you know Phoebe." Helga chuckled as Phoebe blushed.

"Why, hello! My name is Ciarah Pataki." Ciarah greeted them, eyeing her granddaughter as they spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Gerald grinned as he took her hand and kissed it. Phoebe rolled her eyes. Typical Gerald to charm the ladies.

"Likewise." She smiled.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, ma'am." Arnold said as he hugged her. She hugged back softly.

"I'm ever so sure I am." As she said it Helga made a gesture to throw up behind her Grandma. Arnold chuckled.

"I can see you, my dear." Helga's grandma stated knowingly, crossing her arms calmly. Helga jumped at the sudden confrontation and grinned broadly. Arnold just had to smile when she smiled. He guessed because it was so rare, it was so beautiful.

"How'd ya know, Granny? That was awesome!" Helga high-fived her grandma, who hit back with secret obvious glee. The others were flabbergasted at how her grandma seemed so young inside.

"Technique I learned in martial arts. I should actually give you your black belt already, Helga. I'm sure you practised while I was gone?" Her granny asked, turning so she could face Helga.

Helga got red as Arnold raised an expectant eyebrow, finding this piece of information surprising.

"W-well… of course Granny, but we can talk about that later, can't we?" Helga nervously glanced around, playing with her fingers.

"Yes." She nodded.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Pataki." Phoebe bowed respectively.

"Now, child, I may be old, but I have a foggy memory of when I told you to call me Granny!" Ciarah said playfully strictly.

"Of course… Granny." Phoebe blushed at the memory. She remembered it good.

"That's much better!" Ciarah clapped her hands and turned to Rhonda.

"What's wrong with this one?" Ciarah whispered to her grandchild next to her.

Arnold smiled and saw where Helga's personality came from.

"Oh Rhonda? I don't know. She would usually introduce her self first." Helga shrugged.

"Y-you're C-Ciarah P-Pataki?" Rhonda shockingly asked, pointing at the old lady.

"It's rude to point, young lady." Ciarah scolded good-naturally.

"The one and only…" Helga murmured, rolling her eyes. Arnold chuckled again.

"Oh my… I think I'm going to… faint…" Rhonda fell slightly to the side, and Helga instantly shot forward to catch her friend.

Arnold commented Helga mentally and Ciarah voiced his thought.

"Nice reflexes." She whispered as Helga held Rhonda up right.

At that moment Arnold knew Helga's grandma was a martial arts master.

"Thanks Helga…" Rhonda shook and got her demeanour right again.

"No prob."

"Wow, the drama queen almost fainting of someone else? What's up?" Gerald asked as his girlfriend elbowed him.

"You mean you don't know her?" Rhonda asked sceptically. Helga gripped the bridge of her nose as she inaudibly groaned. How could she think that Princess won't now who Granny was? Stupid!

"Should I?" Gerald asked. Rhonda slapped him on the shoulder.

"You mean to say that you do not know who Ciarah Pataki is?" Rhonda asked; anger showing through her voice. The two boys just stared on, not quite knowing what to say. Phoebe just waited for the conversation to go along knowingly.

"C'mon, dear child, how should he know who I am? And… eh… how do _you_know who I am?" Ciarah asked as Helga chuckled. Here it comes.

Rhonda snapped. "You're only the most successful fashion designer in Greece! How do I _not _know you?!"

"Why, thank you." Ciarah smiled gracefully.

"No, thank _you_! Helga, how the heck did we not know about her?" Rhonda asked. Helga glanced around, avoiding her Grandmother's and friends' eyes.

"Well… I didn't think it was necessary." Helga shifted uncomfortably.

"Not necessary to let your friends know about your grandma?" Ciarah asked.

"No, they knew about you Grandma, well… kinda, but they didn't know about you as in the _famous _grandma!" Helga protested.

"And why not?" Rhonda demanded.

"Well, Princess, I thought it'd be pretty obvious that she's my grandmother! Do ya know any other Pataki family in this town?" Helga snapped.

"No, but there can be other Pataki's _out_of this town!" Rhonda glared at her frenemy (at times).

"Pataki is like the ultimate rare surname!" Helga grinded her teeth.

"In America, yes!" Rhonda snapped.

"Actually, I think I know where Helga comes from. She doesn't want everyone to pretend to be friends with her just because of her grandma. No offence, ma'am, but I know more than anyone how independent your granddaughter is, and she just want people to befriend her for _her."_ Arnold stepped forward and stated, interrupting a fight just about to break out.

Helga looked at him with a smile gracing her face, forgetting her argument with Rhonda almost completely as she mentally melted.

"What he said." Helga said pathetically. "Grandma, I don't want to live off of your reputation!"

"Believe me, ma'am, Helga has quite a reputation her self…" Gerald assured her with a chuckle.

Ciarah smiled.

"See? These are my real friends." Helga said, gesturing to all of them.

"Oh, deary, I never doubted that, I just wanted you to confess to your friends that you're modest and you don't like the spotlight on you." Ciarah smirked simply and crossed her arms.

Everyone laughed as Helga fumed. "Granny!" She whined.

"Come now, we have many things to do before tonight!" Her grandma concluded, giving each of her friends a hug and a quick goodbye.

She took Helga's hand and dragged her to her car. Helga mouthed 'help me', but the small gang just smiled and waved.

"Wow." Arnold said.

"Damn…" Rhonda crossed her arms in a huff. "I didn't get a signature."

"Hey Granny." Helga smiled as they entered a boutique holding hands. Her grandma stared at her confused.

"Didn't we go through that already?" She asked, eyeing her granddaughter with a confused face. "I must be getting real old…" She muttered.

"Yes, but I didn't get the chance to do it properly." Helga said, producing a small package from her back pocket.

Her grandma only sighed peacefully as she opened the parcel silently.

Her blinked as she saw a small bracelet laying there. It didn't sparkle, but it wasn't fake.

It was true silver.

She hesitantly picked it up and inspected it, a smile growing on her face.

"Oh Helga… You shouldn't have…" Ciarah sighed content fully.

"I've been saving it for you." Helga rubbed her elbow sheepishly.

"It's beautiful…" Her grandma fitted it around her wrist. "Now c'mon! It's time to take a plunge in our mission!" Her grandma fretted, dragging Helga to a few colourful dresses.

"GRANNY!!!" Helga whined as her grandma forcefully pulled her into a few dresses. Helga had hoped that the present would make Ciarah forget about the 'mission'.

"Hey Phoebe!" Arnold yelled as he and Gerald caught up with her. "Rhonda." He nodded at her.

"Shhh!!!" Arnold and Gerald winced and crouched down automatically to her eye level when she ushered them to be quiet.

When Helga had left begrudged with her grandma Rhonda and Phoebe said they were going to go somewhere. They didn't specify.

"What're you guys doing crouching down outside a shop?" Arnold whispered.

"Is it the new window shop method?" Gerald chuckled.

"No you idiot." Rhonda glared at him. "I can buy this whole mall if I wanted to!" She whispered-screamed in his ear.

Gerald smirked. "Then why don't you?"

"Where's the fun in shopping if you _own_ everything?" Rhonda shot back.

Gerald shrugged, clearly not having an answer.

"What are you guys doing here?" Arnold asked again.

Phoebe flushed red. "It was her idea." Rhonda snorted.

"Baby." She muttered. "We're… Spying." She simply shrugged.

"…On?" Arnold asked.

The two girls squirmed and pointed to the window.

The boys followed their gazes and their eyes widened.

In the shop stood a laughing Helga and a grinning Ciarah.

"That woman's taste is amazing…" Rhonda murmured.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda shrugged. "If your ultimately famous designer was in town, would you just sit around and do nothing when you know that your designer is shopping? No, you won't. You would follow them and see what they buy, idiot!"

"Why they in their own room?" Gerald asked.

"Her grandmother owns the shop." Phoebe lightly answered. "This is her private department." They nodded.

Arnold stared as Helga danced around the room. He saw joy in her eyes, giddy in her smile. She had a light flowy blue sun dress on and she gracefully pranced around the room. It looked like she didn't even touch the ground. Her hair was loose and it flowed freely.

His throat went dry.

"Beautiful…" He whispered.

"Sure would be pleasin' to see her without the attitude like now…" Gerald remarked.

"We actually see that side of her." Rhonda bragged.

"I ain't believin' ya. I'm where my sweety is 24/7, and she's by Helga 24/7. So there is no-"

"At sleepovers, you dweeb!" Rhonda snapped. Instantly Arnold thought about how Helga would look in a _very_ short boxer and a tight sleep t-shirt clinging to her body.

He shook away the thought. This was not the first time it had happened that he thought of Helga like that.

What bothered him mostly was that he didn't have such thoughts with Lila. It almost _sickened_ him to think so of her.

They did kiss and all, but he couldn't bring himself to go further. From there on she was like a sister.

An annoying, stupid, little brat of a sister… From then on he thought he didn't have a bad side.

A dark, secretive, _seductive_ side.

But Helga, she brought that side out. He often had to scold himself for thinking of her like that. For thinking downright _naughty_ thoughts…

"They've been trying on dresses, shoes, t-shirts, jeans… You name it." Phoebe sighed, indicating that she was bored.

"But Helga looks amazing in everything! It's a shame that she hides her curvaceous body!" Rhonda rambled on.

Phoebe got red. "Rhonda! How would they know she has a curvaceous body??" She slapped her forehead. She wasn't helping.

"Uhh… Phoebe? I think we know now." Gerald nodded to Helga again, everyone looking at her.

Arnold's jaw dropped.

She had a green bikini on. She and her grandmother were dancing to some music and her hips swayed seductively. Her long slender legs pumped as she swirled around. Her flat muscled stomach moved along, not budging once.

Helga laughed as her grandma attempted to shimmy. She smirked and told her grandmother something. Her grandma stopped 'attempting' and watched her granddaughter with a smirk.

Helga broke down and did the shimmy like a professional. All the teens' jaws dropped open and Arnold got red.

Helga Pataki was shimmying.

In a green _bikini_.

He did a double take and saw her weirdly in a slow-motion way. Her bangs fell in her eyes and she moved swiftly.

"Whoa. Phoebe, did you know yow best friend could shimmy?" Gerald asked.

"…Not really…" Phoebe said as she stared at her along with the rest of them.

Arnold stared at Helga as she danced with her grandma thirty minutes later.

He couldn't look away.

Helga had baggy survivor pants on and an ordinary shirt.

They stared as she walked over to the CD player and changed it to another song.

They watched her as she danced hip hop style across the room while her grandmother applauded her.

"Phoebe…" Gerald asked.

"Nope, didn't know about this either…" Phoebe said as Helga professionally danced.

Suddenly Arnold's phone rang, startling everyone around him and making Helga stop dancing.

Arnold ushered the phone open and they frantically moved into another shop quickly as they heard Helga turn down the music.

Arnold cursed as he heard Lila's voice.

"_What did you say?"_

"Nothing Lila, it's just a bad time." Arnold said.

"Oh. So are you doing something in say… twenty minutes?"

"Am I doing something in twenty minutes?" Arnold repeated, looking to Gerald, Phoebe and Rhonda for help.

Phoebe and Rhonda frantically nodded that he had something to do and Gerald just looked at them with a confused expression.

"Sorry Lila, I have plans." He lied. Well, he'd make it the truth.

"That's a shame, because I have tickets to the ballet in town…" Lila tried again.

A perfectly perfect evening with Lila and ballet.

Oh joy.

"Yeah… Oh well. Call you tomorrow." Arnold hung up before Lila could say anything else.

"Ouch, ma brotha. What turned _you_ off?" Gerald asked, faking a flinch.

Arnold shrugged. "Guess I wasn't up for another night with Lila and _ballet_." He said coldly; almost harshly.

"Since when?" Rhonda snorted. "Every breath she breathes is precious to you. _Ever so much._"

"Don't remind him." Gerald chuckled as he saw Arnold visibly trying to hide a shudder.

"But… If you guys insist…" Arnold said.

"NO!!!" Rhonda and Phoebe yelled simultaneously.

Arnold and Gerald did a double take.

"Why are you foxes so extreme all the time?" Gerald asked.

"Actually were vixens." Phoebe corrected him.

"And where do you guys get the energy?" Arnold muttered.

"Firstly, you actually _do_ have plans." Rhonda stated.

"Where?" Arnold asked.

"Helga's house." Phoebe said.

"What? That girl ain't plannin' a damn thing at her abode." Gerald shook his head in disbelief.

"Who says she knows?" Rhonda grinned sinisterly.

Arnold paled. "Her house? We're going to her house on a Friday night without her _knowing_? That's just asking for trouble."

"What if her darling of a gran knows?" Rhonda asked innocently.

"Then I'd say _you_guys are gonna be in a helluva lotta trouble." Gerald said.

"Why?" Phoebe grinned.

"Because you went behind Helga's back to ask her grandma. A _relative_!!!" Arnold said, shuddering at the thought of intruding in Helga's personal life.

Then a flash of Helga in her PJ's flashed into his mind again.

His mind slowly changed his answer.

They weren't strangers, were they?

He was sure Helga wouldn't mind.

"Oh come on! It's not like you guys are going to sleep over!" Rhonda snapped.

"If you guys say so…"

"Aw hell no!" Gerald shook his head violently.

"What, Gerald?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"I ain't gonna spend my precious time watchin' some lovey-dovey movie!"

"Well… You're right about the movie thing, just not the lovey-dovey part." Rhonda smirked.

"…Grandma C ain't pickin' a chick flick?" Gerald asked sceptically.

"Well, she said she would, but she took Helga along." Rhonda explained.

"And that means she wouldn't let anyone watch a girl movie in her house over her dead body." Phoebe smirked.

Rhonda groaned. "Trust me, I've tried." They chuckled at the distraught girl.

"Exaggerate, please?" Gerald asked coyly.

Rhonda sighed as Phoebe blushed and giggled. "Let's just say Helga could've been compared to a wild cat on search for prey that night."

"I can imagine that much." Arnold smiled. He pictured her growling and scowling continuously.

They were now exiting the mall. After almost being caught, Gerald's stomach grumbled and he whined until they got seated at a restaurant.

Gerald's whining was the worst possible method for manipulating the gang to go eat.

"What choo guys gonna have?" Gerald asked, pleased.

"Bless you Gerald." Rhonda smirked.

"I don't recall throwing in my two cents just yet." Gerald stated innocently.

Rhonda fumed at him. "Whatever."

"Hey guys!" A female voice rang behind them.

"Helga?" Arnold asked. He was so lost in thought about her he forgot the real world.

Gerald made a face showing that he was in big trouble. Phoebe blushed and Rhonda cleared her throat.

"Helga?" Lila repeated.

"Um…" Arnold was speechless.

_Crap._

Lila stood there, crossing her arms expectantly to hear his excuse.

"Someone called?" Another voice asked behind Lila.

"Helga?" Arnold asked hopefully, praying that it actually _was_ her this time.

"No, you idiot. It's Poppadoppalace. Who do ya think it is??" Helga stood there impatiently, her grandma just next to her. Arnold sighed relieved, and another flash of her dancing figure made its way to his head.

"Wow, Helga, that's a big name. Sure you can spell it?" Lila asked, turning around to meet Helga's fierce gaze.

"Sure you can pronounce it?" Helga remarked.

"Better than _you_ can." Lila snarled.

"Honey, I know for a fact my Helga exceeds in English with a higher grade than all your grades put together!" Ciarah cut Helga off.

"Granny…" Helga blushed.

"Oh poo hoo, I don't care. This rude young lady is insulting a Pataki! _My_Helga nonetheless!" Ciarah went on.

"My, my, lady, what a… grudge-defying temper you have?" Lila snapped, before hesitantly grinning.

Arnold stared in horror at Lila. He never expected her to be like that to other people, much less _older_ people.

He glanced at Helga, who was trying to calm her temper down. Her fists clenched and unclenched at a steady pace, sure to keep them ghostly white.

"You rude, intolerant, ungrateful, intrudingly insolent, insensitive little damn baby brat! How dare you talk to my grandmother like that?!" Helga yelled, obviously angry.

"You sound pissed. Should I be scared?" Lila smirked.

It was silent for a moment. Everyone stared anxiously at the blond staring down at the floor. She looked up, and let a deep, yet short, sickingly humorous laugh escape her throat.

"…I'm gonna kill her." As soon as the words left her mouth everyone's eyes widened in horror as Helga instantly jumped forward to grab Lila. She just missed and growled. Lila was just about to literally scratch Helga on the cheek, before Helga was yanked from her spot.

Arnold grabbed Helga's waist and effortlessly picked her up while Rhonda and Phoebe contained Lila.

"Let… Go of me!!!" Helga yelled as she tried to pry Arnold's hands off of her waist.

Didn't help much that he was stronger than her.

When Rhonda and Phoebe made sure Lila was more tame and calm, they let her go. She stood right in front of Helga and Arnold and smirked.

"Yeah. I dare you. Let her go. I've wanted to fight this bitch since the beginning of the year!" Lila mockingly encouraged Helga. This only made Helga squirm harder.

"Lila…" Arnold panted, a little out of breath. "Not helping…" Helga continued to make Arnold's arms exhausted.

"No! You heard her! She _wants_ to get the crap beaten out of her!" Helga agreed, anger fogging her sense of morality.

"Helga… She's just intimidating you. If I do that, you get free, and in the end you'll get hurt." Arnold said. Helga's shuffling had become more violent and Gerald jumped in to help her keep stable.

"Arnold!" Lila fake gasped. "You care more about her well-being than mine?" Lila asked innocently. "I thought you cared about me…"

"Don't ever say Arnold doesn't care about anyone!" Helga said angered once again.

"Helga…" Arnold sighed.

"Look how he's touching you!" Lila pointed; eyes strangely wide.

Helga heard Arnold curse under his breath and stopped squirming. He thought about it and didn't even realize Helga was out of his grasp. She didn't attack Lila; she just stood there and brushed herself off.

"…You alright?" Phoebe asked, cautiously walking over to her friend.

"I look like a crazy person." Helga shrugged. Arnold and Gerald panted in exhaustion, relieved that they weren't going to fight.

"Well, maybe considering the fact that you _are_ crazy?" Lila asked; hands on her hips.

Helga puffed. "Oh, now you ARE begging for it!"

She chased after Lila, who began running a few seconds ago.

Rhonda, Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald and Ciarah looked incredulously on as they exited the malls main door.

"…Should we chase after them?" Phoebe asked Ciarah.

Ciarah didn't even answer before Arnold walked towards the entrance aimlessly, not caring that he cared for Helga's well-being. Lila was offensive and he didn't feel sorry for her in any way when Helga lashed out on her.

Part of him thought that Helga would be alright, but another part told him Lila had been practising her punches.

He got out and saw Helga lay out of breath under a tree near the park.

"Crud." Helga muttered as Arnold headed to her and the others followed.

"You okay?" Arnold asked, lightly touching the bruise on her arm.

Helga flinched slightly, but managed a low growl. "That… Little…" She didn't bother to finish her sentence.

"Damn." Gerald said as he looked at her arm.

Helga growled again and yanked her arm away from Arnold.

"Sweety, do you want me to go beat her up?" Ciarah asked sugar-toned, oblivious to the stares she was getting from the others.

"No that's alright Granny. She sped off in a car with that dude." Helga grumbled and stood up.

"…Dude?" Arnold asked.

Helga snapped her head up. "Did I say dude? I meant dad."

"No, you said dude."

"But I meant dad!" Helga snapped, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Helga…" Arnold sighed.

"Granny, what did you say about a video for tonight?" Helga asked, changing the subject with obvious dread.

Arnold immediately shut up.

"Don't you worry dear; I've got it al under control." Granny winked.

"Great. Then I guess I'll get snacks?" Helga stood up.

"Sure, sugarplum. Oh, I forgot, would you get sugar while you're at it?" Ciarah asked, noticing Helga's oblivious features to Phoebe's, Rhonda's, Gerald's and Arnold's distressed faces.

"We better get going." Phoebe said while the others nodded.

"Okay. Bye guys." Helga hugged Phoebe and Rhonda, high-fived Gerald, and hesitantly gave Arnold a pack on the back. She wanted to give Arnold a hug, but decided against it. They may've been close, and it seemed like both blondes despised Lila at the moment, but Lila still was his girlfriend.

Helga waved again and retreated to the mall.

"That was close." Gerald breathed out.

Phoebe nodded. "We have to be more careful next time."

"She doesn't know?" Ciarah asked.

The group shook their heads sheepishly.

"Ha! Then you guys are in for a heck of a ride!"

Gerald was taken aback by this woman's boldness. He liked her attitude.

"W-what?" Phoebe asked shocked.

"Last time I tried to trick Helga into something like this, well, let's just say Olga got the creeps for cats." Ciarah knowingly said, nodding her head up and down with a sly grin.

"A cat?" Rhonda asked dully.

"A cat." Ciarah confirmed.

Gerald slapped his forehead.

_This… _He thought, looking at Ciarah bidding the girls goodbye and the girls beginning to talk about all the snacks they had to bring, _is trouble._

_

* * *

_

So... yeah. Whatcha think? It's planned out, but not written. Grades are slipping so I have to lay off ffnet for a while. Don't tell my parents (Psh, like you can), b'coz they don't know... Tee hee... It's late and they're sleeping... I'm bad like that. So shove it.

I was in a devious mood with this story, so beware of the next 'Mean Girls'! Please tell me if their is something wrong with it.

I know Arnold already seems infatuated by Helga, which isn't suppose to happen at the first chapter... Oh - what the hell, sue me then. It isn't like you're reading this in hope of a happily ever after between them, is it? Besides, that's just the way I write.

Phantom  
x


	2. Chaos in the nighttime

Chapter number two... Y'know that I use the word Grannie instead of Granny? Well, let's just say that it was late when I started this thing so shut up! ;) Plus, sometimes it's hard, because I always _type _English, but I _speak_ Afrikaans. Trust me; it gets annoying. So when I have an essay to write (in Afrikaans) I usually use everyday English words. 'a' in English is ''n' in Afrikaans. Ugh! But anyway, I think it gives a ring to it, don't you? Like **granite **or something. So, it's GrannIE Ciarah, okay?

I'll stop babbling now...

* * *

"GRANNIE!!!!" The neighbourhood and all that was in it practically winced at the blonde's voice.

"Yes, my child?" Ciarah asked calmly, not at all affected by the blonde's high voice.

Phoebe winced as she saw her best friend about to scream again. It was just past eight and Helga got red as Phoebe and her grandmother (hesitantly) informed her about the boys coming over. Rhonda had weaselled herself out of it and instead went to the kitchen to start making snacks.

The three girls were already in their night wear and Helga got the impression that it was a 'Girls night in', as Phoebe and she nicknamed it.

And now Helga heard that Arnold and Gerald were coming over any second.

Saying that she was furious and embarrassed was an understatement.

They all heard a knock on the door.

"Eep!" Helga yelped and ran for her room in a girlish manner.

Phoebe sighed, "I'll get it," She opened the door and sourly looked at them. She said nothing, but sighed through her nostrils and stepped aside for them to enter. Gerald eyed her suspiciously while giving her a kiss on her cheek and entered first, with Arnold close behind him.

"Hey beautiful; what's wrong?" Gerald asked; genuine concern noticeable in his deep voice.

Phoebe only sighed again, shaking her head, "do you really want to know?"

"Well…" Gerald contemplated, "do _you _want _me _to really want to know?"

"No, you-, …what?" Phoebe asked, dumbfounded that her _own_ _boyfriend _was so poorly educated in English grammar (A/N; I feel like a hypocrite...0.o).

"…What?" Gerald asked, completely and utterly oblivious.

Arnold rolled his eyes, making his way to the kitchen. This was not the first time he had been here; he and Helga had become good friends over the summer, and she invited him over numerous times before, as did he to his place. Sometimes he even forgot this was _her_ house; not his own. They would spend the time watching movies, listening to music and just _talk_. He _was_ probably cocky, but he was almost positive that he now knew more about Helga than even Phoebe. Gerald and Phoebe had stopped talking and stared at him in awe, not able to register exactly what he had just done.

Arnold smirked. Of course they'd know nothing; Helga had forced him to keep quiet about their 'friend affair' as Helga liked to call it. He continued smirking as he grabbed an apple while Rhonda stared at him.

"What?" He dared to ask just as Phoebe and Gerald walked into the room, completely silent.

"You… And this… and Helga… house…" Rhonda had to grab onto the table's edge to keep her self standing.

"Speak properly," Arnold urged; the smile on his face which was begging to become a smirk.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Rhonda found her voice again and glared at her blond friend, "What has this world come to? I think I'm going to faint…"

"Don't be such a drama mama, please," Gerald rolled his eyes directed at Rhonda.

"But," Rhonda tried again, only to fail with Gerald's voice stopping her. It was a good thing too, because she couldn't find the right words to describe the question that was burning a hole through her head.

"Why are you looking so cosy in Helga G. Pataki's house?" Gerald filled in for her, but with more boldness than she expected.

Arnold shrugged, but said nothing, taking a casual bite out of the already half-eaten apple.

"Hey, do any'a ya know where Grannie C is?" Gerald asked, ignoring the faces he got from the girls. Hey, his brother was in trouble, and he was there to help him… by changing the subject.

Rhonda groaned, "She's upstairs. Said something about a call she had to make. I wouldn't go check if I were you," she warned, glaring at him as if her life depended on it.

Gerald shrugged, knowing well that it wasn't a polite Grannie C-didn't-want-to-be-disturbed warning, it was more of a dangerous I'm-the-only-one-who-can-be-close-to-her-besides-Helga-in-this-house warning.

"Honey, would you go get the movies ready? They're on the table next to the couches," Phoebe asked sweetly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently with a soft smile. He wanted to say something, but shrugged and did as he was told instead; he wasn't up for her mind games to avoid answering his questions tonight.

"And uh… Arnold, would you go check up on Helga, the poor dear is in her room." Rhonda chimed in with a ridiculously large smile; one that Arnold already knew was a fake.

He also just shrugged, and headed for her room. Just before he could exit the kitchen, he threw the naked apple into the trash can.

"Now how would you know where her room is?" Rhonda almost sneered, and he froze.

Turning slowly around, he contemplated on what he would use as an excuse. Shrugging, he said, "Now why would you care?"

Ouch. Rhonda fumed, but calmed down. "Touché, Arnold."

When he turned around again and actually exited the place, Rhonda turned to Phoebe and giggled. "They already have something!!!"

"I wouldn't want to jinx it… but how _would_ he know?" Phoebe asked, smiling.

"Okay, so we have to put the plan into action," Rhonda said, a determined expression etched on her face, "and I think Arnold just made it easier for us…"

"Did you drink those Red bulls I gave you?" Phoebe asked as they continued organizing the chips into different coloured bowls.

"Yip, it's a wonder I'm not jumping up and down right now," Rhonda smiled wickedly, but her smile slightly disappeared as she asked, "Hey Phoebe, how do you know we had enough Red bulls to help us stay awake all night?"

"Well, if my calculations are correct, the caffeine in all seven Red Bulls we each had to drink will give our brains more negative oxygen to work quicker. We will unknowingly have more adrenaline than we need and our bodies will divert that unused energy into anything and everything that needs the said fluid of energy, thus keeping us awake until all the energy is used."

Rhonda stared at her in utter speechlessness, before smirking, "English _human_ version, please?"

Phoebe sighed, wishing that somewhere out there was someone who could understand her complex brain, "Even if we want to sleep, our bodies won't allow it," Rhonda nodded and Phoebe proceeded, "I've calculated that the seven needed adrenaline boosters that we drank will last us through the entire night. I brought extras just in case, though," She grinned, pulling two more drinks out of her olive green bag.

"Just in case? Girl, if we miss this, we'll be _done_. Done, I say!" Rhonda said and grabbed one Red Bull. She downed it furiously and Phoebe followed suite.

Helga looked into the bathroom mirror, and noticed that she was hyper. She quickly let pouring water cool off her facial features as she splashed her face in cold water with a little more force than necessary. At last almost all of her blond hair was damp.

She snapped out of it and headed for the door. She slammed it open with again a little too much force, marching right into a body; the (sexy) body that she desperately wanted to stay clear of till tomorrow.

She slowly looked up into his face with a contorted glare. His eyes switched and Helga could've sworn that his pupils had gotten bigger. She squealed inwardly, remembering that she read somewhere that your pupils will expand up to 45% when you see something pleasing. He was dressed into black Nike pants with a matching Nike long-sleeved dark blue shirt.

Helga looked _so _good.

She had a really tight short on with a white long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was extremely wet and some of the water dripped down to her shirt, making her bra slightly visible. When Arnold noticed this, he almost choked on his words, trying escape from her. Luckily she was trying to do the same thing. Unfortunately they both kept on blocking each other. When Arnold went his right, she went her left. When she tried right, he tried left.

Finally Helga groaned and pushed him aside, walking over to the T.V. She eyed him strangely and smirked, "What're you looking at?"

Arnold snapped out of his daydream and stuttered out an excuse, "W-well, I was done getting ready if you were wondering."

At his statement, Gerald and Phoebe, who were both cuddling in the corner waiting for them to return and get ready, and Grannie and Rhonda, who just entered the room with popcorn and junk food, and Helga _especially_ all looked at him as if he just laid an egg.

"O…kay." Helga shrugged.

"Brother, I think you meant it the other way 'round." Gerald chuckled, getting up. Everyone was helping at getting the beds on the floor just right. Rhonda and Phoebe had made sure that Arnold and Helga were squeezed into each other. Phoebe had Gerald rest next to Arnold, and Rhonda was snuggling against Helga, unbeknown to Helga, forcing them into each other. Ciarah was lying behind them all, on the couch. She could see _everything_.

Arnold tensed up as he felt Helga's whole body pushed up into his body. The worse part was that her wet blond locks were sprawled across his now bare chest, as she was eventually forced to lay half on top of him. He was frantically searching for a way out, to distract him. He was trying to get away from her to stop him from doing something stupid that would totally and ultimately destroy their friendship. And even if he didn't want to think about it, he was still going out with Lila, so this was clearly breaking a relationship law, wasn't it?

He failed miserably every time and at every attempt. He failed so miserably, that he ended up closer to her than in the beginning. Now her legs were tucked into his, and one of her hands were laying softly on his chest next to her head.

Unbeknown to him, Phoebe and Rhonda were smiling like Cheshire cats.

Unbeknownst to _them_, Grannie was also smiling from ear to ear; looking at her grandchild snuggling closely to Arnold.

Unbeknown to _her_, Gerald became irritated, because he also knew something was going on. He was racking his brain for explanations as to _what_ was going on. So he was irritated, because he knew something was going on, but he couldn't place a finger on what it was.

Unbeknown to _everyone_, Helga was aware of how close she and Arnold were and tried her best to shrug it off, but she was wondering why she felt so hyperactive. The only thing that held her still was the thought of the closeness between the two blonds. She knew if she was about to jump up and run around, that there was a good chance that they wouldn't be so close again.

"_Take that you bee-otch,"_ Helga thought deviously with a smirk, thinking about the guy Lila drove off with.

After the movie almost everybody gave into slumber. Helga was the first (well, second if you count Grannie in, but she was old, so she didn't count) to doze off. Gerald had made jokes about her being the baby of the group, but Arnold stopped their (Rhonda had chimed in) joking, unconsciously pulling her closer in defence.

Secondly it was Rhonda, who snored, surprisingly. Gerald had made jokes again, and swore that he was never gonna let her live it down.

Thirdly was Phoebe, who tried her utmost best to stay awake and see what would happen, but her eyelids wouldn't allow it.

Gerald finally gave in to the sleeping façade and dropped down too.

Arnold was the only one who stayed awake 'till after one.

* * *

His eyes were groggy, but he was instantly awoken. When he got his eyesight functioning correctly he saw Helga standing over him in a zombie position. She had a weird half-lidded expression, and her arms were out, looking like she was reaching for something.

She was making her way to the front door, muttering incoherent sentences. Arnold immediately shot up as she opened the door and let the cold windy breeze lift the ends of her locks. He then noticed that it was still dark, and estimated the time to be around three o'clock. Arnold sat straight up in complete shock, following her movements with his eyes. When she made a move to continue outside, Arnold stood up and stopped her before she neared the end of the stoop.

He saw her eyes, not once blinking, and he shook her a bit. She stared blankly at him and he felt almost intimidated.

Finally she broke free from his grasp and headed towards the kitchen muttering words more quickly. He followed her somewhat amused and somewhat confused. To his horror, she opened the window while standing on the kitchen table, and made a move to climb out of it. Arnold was now sure that she was determined to get out of that house and to someplace else.

He tried calling her name softly, but that didn't work. He couldn't yell at her, because he was afraid that he would wake the others. Finally he took a drastic step. He tripped her with his hand and let her slip (fall) into his already positioned arms. He set her down, but made sure to corner her so that she wouldn't escape.

"Is this a game to you?" he asked her somewhat stiffly.

"…don't you see? I care about your being as well as your being…" Helga droned on in a low and weak voice. (A/N; it was intended to sound like that)

Arnold got a confused expression on his face and shook her a bit again. "What are you talking about?"

"…volumes and volumes of poems… But you were always so dense… Maybe I should move on but I don't want to… you have to understaaand…" Helga did not stop babbling through the entire time that she had gotten up.

"Helga, you're not making any sense at all." Arnold said frustrated, trying to make her look into his eyes. He was startled to find that she looked like a ghost; seeing past him or something. He noticed her mouth did not once stop moving and her eyelids were still as solid as ever. He shook her 'couple of times and stopped, realization dawning on him.

"… Can't you see…?"

She was sleepwalking.

"… I'm as mad as a hatter gaga in love with you…" Helga's voice finally stopped her and she looked up to him, blank face still etched upon her sleepy yet spooky facial features. Arnold stared down at her in horror.

"_Who could she be talking about?" _Arnold wondered suspiciously, a tinge of… _jealousy_ coming along. When he snapped out of his thoughts he resisted the urge to yell and yank away from her.

"_She was trying to kiss me!"_ ran though his head a couple of times, "_she must've thought I was the guy," _he gulped, _"that she was in love with."_

"…Arnold?" Helga asked with a confused tone, "Why aren't we in bed?" Before Arnold could reply and try to explain, Helga interrupted him. "Look at the damn time! I'll look like a moron tomorrow when I go to see him! Gah!" Helga yelped as she shot to the beds again. He stood stiffly as he thought the guy she was talking about was the guy she was in love with.

Arnold wanted to laugh at the irony.

He wanted to scream of jealousy.

He wanted to cry of confusion.

He wanted to groan of frustration.

Most of all, he wanted to sleep. That's what he did as he followed her to the beds. He got into their bed and noticed Helga was already snugly asleep.

"_I hope she doesn't remember this night…" _He thought as he too softly fell asleep.

* * *

Hehe... What's gonna happen next? I have no clue. Haven't written that part yet... :p

Please understand that there are no mistakes that I'm not aware of. If something seemed odd, it was meant to be that way. I know you're confused abotu the whole Phoebe/Rhonda thing... Who said Phoebe's calculations are always correct? Maybe it backfired...? You, my oddly weird friend, will just have to wait and see.

Oh! ...And, be a Good Golly Miss Dolly Doll and.... REVIEW!!!

Phantom  
x


End file.
